rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wasp Universe
The '''Wasp Universe '''is an alternate reality where the residents are giant sentient wasps instead of humans, although it does seem like not everybody who is from this universe are wasp. History While Rick and Morty went on an adventure to retrieve "Death Crystals", Rick ended up dying thanks to Morty's dedication when it came to ending up with Jessica. Rick ended up jumping from universe to universe using a cloned body where he meets the wasp version of the Smiths. After arriving in the wasp clone body and exiting the underground lair, Rick C-137 was greeted by Wasp Rick. He nervously saluted "wasp Hitler" to see if this universe also was ruled by a fascist regime, which Wasp Rick dismissed before inviting Rick C-137 to eat dinner with his family. The Smiths ate Caterpillar Mr. Goldenfold while having regular family chatter around the dinner table. Wasp Rick asked Beth if he could take Morty along to help Rick C-137 get back to his universe, which Morty could not due to his homework not being finished, which Wasp Rick accepted. Rick C-137 witnessed the more friendly relation within the family than he has with his own, and concluded that he was better off than he had thought. After dinner, Wasp Rick joined Rick C-137 to his dimension and helped take down Morty. Information History This universe's history is similar to most other dimensions, but with humans replaced by wasps. There was at one point a wasp Hitler, who was defeated and had his fascist ideology crushed. Despite this, Rick C-137 was urged by Wasp Rick to not mention any kind of support for wasp Hitler around Morty. Society This universe is populated with several kinds of giant evolved insects in addition to wasps: larvas are people who regularly get captured by wasps and eaten alive at the dinner table; bees also exist in this universe, as mentioned by Summer. They live in houses that resemble wasp hives. The insect people of this universe appear to keep less intellectually evolved insects for pets. This can be interpreted by the regular horse photo found in the Smiths' dining room being replaced with a photo of a bee/wasp. Even though they are wasps, the Smiths still live in an almost exact copy of the regular Smith Residence, but with wasp nests built into the ceilings. The neighborhood is also identical to those in dimensions populated by humans. Culture The Internet is invented and commonly used by the wasp people, with Morty having been hanging out on message boards where fascist sympathisers express their views. Wasps commonly sting other creatures just for entertainment, an activity Summer often partakes in with her friends. Education The wasps receive their education in some form of educational institution and are assigned homework to do outside of class. Because Morty had not finished his homework, he could not go out with Rick. Notable inhabitants *Wasp Rick *Wasp Morty *Wasp Summer *Wasp Beth *Wasp Jerry *Larva Mr. Goldenfold Notes * It was shown that not all residents are wasps, as the Mr. Goldenfold of this world was a larvae that was eaten by the Smiths. * Unlike Rick's family from his universe, the wasp family has a more healthy relationship. * In this universe, the saying "cat got your tongue" is replaced by "tarantula got your tongue". Site navigation Category:Dimensions